The night before Christmas
by Sazzita
Summary: Its Christmas Eve and the team are snowed in at the Yard. Written for akaeve for nfa 2015 Secret Santa


Written for akaeve for NFA SeSa 2015 I own nothing! 

**The Night Before Christmas**

'

 _Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the_ _ **bullpen**_

Not _**an agent**_ _was stirring, not even a_ _ **Gremlin**_

The _**agents**_ _were nestled all snug_ _ **behind**_ _their_ _ **desks**_

While visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads;

We had just settled our brains for a long winter's nap

When

 _ **o'er by the elevator**_ _there arose such a clatter,_

I sprang from my

 _ **desk**_ _to see what was the matter._

Away to the

 _ **window**_ _I flew like a flash …..._

 **Flashback early that morning**

I sit waiting with my trademark glare on my face, for one NCIS Special Agent Tim McGee, my owner, to come back from packing his car. (HA! … my "Owner" ... as if! I just let him believe that!) We had plans to spend time in a log cabin in the mountains. Relaxing on the sofa, my thoughts were interrupted by a song playing softly on the radio which Tim had left on...

" _I'm dreaming of a white Christmas,  
With every Christmas card I write.  
May your days be merry and bright  
And may all your Christmases be white!"_

As the song faded out the DJ started to speak: "That was Bing Cosby with White Christmas - a rather appropriate song, given that the weather is shaping up to be one of the whitest on record. A major snow storm is expected to hit the area late on Christmas day. If you have plans to leave town for the holidays do so now..."

"Come on Jett" Tim says walking into our apartment and turning the radio off.

About time, I think to myself. As we start on our journey, I glance out the window and notice the weather is getting worse...

Hang on a second - this isn't the way to the mountain cabin.

"Woof"

"I know Jett I just have to stop at the Navy yard to drop off some paper work. It won't be long."

I roll my eyes. Yeah I believe that one... **NOT!**

We make our way into the building and as the elevator opens up, a voice calls out

"Well, well, well.. Look what we have here. McTurner and McHooch!"

"Tony has standing on that one for wages."

"Sitting Ziva. It is I have been sitting on that for ages. So what if I have, it is pure gen...ouch! Thank you Boss!"

"If you want to go on holiday this year, then I suggest you get to work" and without turning around to face the smirking Tim and Ziva, he adds "You too!"

"On it Boss" replied Tony, Tim and Ziva. As Gibbs watches the three agents get to work, he points to me and then to a spot beside Tim's desk...

"Sit!"

Without the slightest bit of hesitation, I move to that spot and sit down.  
I watch as the four Agents get to work compiling the reports on their last case. Eventually, Gibbs stands up, throws his coffee cup in the trash and leaves the bullpen.

Us dogs have a saying: "When the Masters away, the pups will play." Gibbs had only just gone, when Tony threw the first paper airplane at Tim and me. After a few more they stopped coming. He must have gotten tired...

"Do not even think about it Tony. I can think of 13 different ways to kill you without even having to move from this desk!"

I had to bite back a bark for that one! Really that should be one of my namesake's rules: Never piss off a woman that could kill you with a paper clip!

It was at that moment Abby came into the bullpen. I like Abby. After all she is the one who set me up with Tim and life is pretty good! I almost have him trained just the way I want him. Although I do agree that she can be a bit too much at times! Abby stops in between Tony and Ziva's desks and starts talking...

"Ziva, I got you on a cargo plane departing in about six hours which meets up with the USS Porter docked in Haifa."

"Toda"

"Abbs. Please tell me you worked some magic for me?"

"You doubt me Tony? I managed to get you the last seat on Jet Blue's flight to San Juan. It leaves in just under two hours. You need to get going!"

"That was sold out. How did you? … Never mind, I'm not sure I want to know." Tony grabbed his bag and ran out of the bullpen.

" **Jethro"** Abby shouted, noticing me at last. She reached over and delivered a Gibbs slap to Tim.

"Ouch! What was that for?" he exclaimed. Hmm, maybe it should also be one of my namesake's rules to never piss off a woman who is one of only a few people in the world who could kill you and leave no forensic evidence.

"For not telling me Jethro was here." Tim wisely decided not to argue with Abby who was now giving me a good pat "Who's a good Jethro?"

I'm a good Jethro." said my namesake coming around the corner with a fresh cup of coffee in hand. He stops when he sees that Abby is talking to me.

"I thought you had plans with the Nuns?"

"I do, Gibbs. Midnight Mass and then the Sisters and I will help feed the unfortunate at the shelter on Christmas day."

"Where's DiNozzo?"

"Right here Boss."

"What about your flight? I had to hack in and..." Abby stops in mid sentence feeling my namesake's classic stare.

"Too much snow. The storm has moved in sooner than expected," Tony said pointing to the report on ZNN.

While they were watching the report, I couldn't help thinking what Tim and I could have been doing if we had of gone straight to the cabin.

"This could be good. We can celebrate together. We can watch movies in MTAC, have popcorn, sing Christmas carols."

"Sounds delightful, my dear Abigail. Is there room for one more?"

"Ducky, what are you doing here? I thought you were already at home?"

"And miss all the fun… Perish the thought! I am afraid Mother was having a bad day, so I came in to finish up some paper work. I was about to go home, when I realized we were snowed in. It reminds me of the time of the great snow fall in.."

I normally enjoy listening to Ducky's tales, but I can't help noticing my namesake quietly move himself to the background and walk around the corner. There is something bothering him. I can feel it in my gut!

I turn my attention back to the team, who, minus my namesake, is working hard turning the bullpen into a winter wonderland. Making popcorn garlands to string up on the tree and even going so far as to make red and green skittle garlands to put on the tree.

"I know what we need...a secret Santa! We can draw a name and make a gift," Abby says excitedly.  
She pulls out a bag of hand knitted socks she had planed on giving to the homeless.

" We could use one of these as a small stocking." She passed one to Ducky to put down in autopsy and then places one on Tony and Ziva's desk. Pausing at Tim's, she selected two socks, placing one on his desk and one beside me...Is it any wonder why I have always liked that ever thoughtful Abby?...I think not!

"Must not forget the Boss" she said as she places a sock on Gibb's desk.

Ducky was about to rabbit on when Tony, timely, interrupts...  
"Did you know that the first Secret Santa, before he made his fortune, was American philanthropist Larry Stewart? He found himself one Christmas, broke, jobless and living in his car. A random act of kindness helped him, which he never forgot. That is why each year at Christmas he would give away heaps of money to the needy...anonymously.  
Ducky was about to add more when Gibbs returned to the bullpen.

"Hey Gibbs. Want to join our Secret Santa?" asks Tony

Gibbs turned on his heel and left the bullpen without a word.

"I will take that as a no then, Boss"

I followed him around the corner and saw him take an old battered photo out of his pocket. I walked over to him and I look at his face which has such a look of sadness and longing. I gently nudge his free hand with my head and he reaches out and scratches between my ears. No words are needed.

After awhile, we arrived back at the now quiet bullpen where everyone was asleep at their desk. I go and lay down beside Tim and soon drift off..

 **End of Flash back**

 _And I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself;_

A wink of his eye and a twist of his head

Soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread;

People think they know my namesake, but as I look around the desk, I see underneath that rough exterior, there is a kind caring man with a heart of gold. Here he is now, dressed as Santa for his team… his Family… because that is what WE are. He looks at me, smiles and leaves a hand crafted toy and each one's favorite snack on their desk. He even gives me a bone before heading to the elevator with a few more gifts to deliver...

 _He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,_

And filled all the stockings;

then turned with a jerk,

And laying his finger aside of his nose,

And giving a nod,

 _ **into the elevator**_ _he rose;_

But I heard him exclaim, as he went out of sight

 _ **"Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good night!"**_

 **The End**


End file.
